Kyo and Tohru's First Date
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: HATORI IS BREAKDANCING! HIRO IS BEING NICE TO TOHRU! AYAME GETS BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP! WHAT KIND OF FIRST DATE IS THIS!


**A/N: Hey everyone! New story coming all yalls way! I hope you like it!**

**Tohru and Kyo's First Date**

It is another day in the house of Tohru. It goes the same as every other day until………..

"Tohru," a girl with long brown hair and large blue eyes turned and looked at the speaker.

"Kyo! What is it?" Tohru asked a tall orange haired and red eyed boy.

"I was wondering would you go on a date with me?" Kyo asked. Tohru was a little stunned, but she shook it off.

"I would love too!" she chirped happily.

"Great!………..Where do you want to go?" he asked her. She pondered for a moment then her face lit up.

"How about we take a walk?" she asked. This time it was Kyo who thought for a moment.

"Uh……..sure!" Kyo said. So they walked towards the door to see none other than Ayame.

"Ah Kyo-Kyon, are you taking the dear sweet Tohru on a lovely romantic date? If you want I can let Tohru where one of my fabulous outfits?" he suggested. Kyo looked like he was about to punch Ayame when Shigure peeked his head around the corner.

"Oh Aya, you must stay and sleep with me tonight." He said when he spotted his old friend.

"Oh, but I couldn't, Mine would worry why I was gone so long." Suddenly the two split apart and gave each other the thumbs up sign.

"Alright!" they say in unison, smiling.

"Tohru can we please leave?!" Kyo said starting to push Tohru out the door.

"Sure! Bye! Oh and Shigure, dinners in the fridge 'K!" Tohru said as she began to willingly walk out the door. Once the two were outside they began there walk. Kyo was moving closer and closer to Tohru. He was planning on reaching out for her hand when……

"TOHRU!!!!!!" Momeji screamed as he jumped out from behind a bush. He tried to hug Tohru, but Kyo stopped him.

"What are you doing here, squirt?" He asked meanly. Momeji began to cry and Tohru, panicking, bent down to help him. Poor Kyo was beginning to realize that this date was not going to go as planned. Then out of nowhere Kagura jumped onto Kyo's back.

"My darling Kyo! Where have you been! I missed you!" she said squeezing him. Then she spotted Tohru. "ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!?" she yelled punching Kyo. She then ran over to Tohru and pulled her arm back to punch her when……

"Hellooooo love birds! I just thought I would stop by and……." Ayame was cut off by a blow to the face by Kagura. It was silent for a moment then…….

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME! I ORDER YOU TO BOW DOWN TO MY AWSOMENESS ANS SAY 'I'M NOT WORTHY' OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I AM APPEAS…….AHHH!" Aya could not finish for Kagura, in her anger pounced on him and began to beat him to a bloody pulp. Momeji just sat off to the side and began to eat a watermelon that seemingly came out of no where.

"Come on Tohru…" Kyo said grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her away from the chaos. They began to walk again. Kyo, who had let go of her hand once he realized what he was doing, began to reach out once again when……

"Sissy!" Hiro said running over to Tohru…..wait a second HIRO! Kisa followed looking angry and sullen.

"Um….Hiro?" Tohru questioned confused. Hiro smiled at her and Kisa scoffed.

"Gosh you're so stupid, stupid woman." Kisa said. Tohru was confused. It seemed like Hiro and Kisa switched personalities.

"Hiro, what is going on?" Kyo asked. Hiro looked at Kyo and gave Kyo a random hug. Kyo fell to the ground twitching.

"Kisa's and my relationship therapist said that we should switch personalities so that we can understand each other better." Hiro said shrugging. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other.

"Relationship therapist?" they said together. Hiro nodded and pulled out a stereo, where the stereo came from I will never know. Then he began to dance as Kisa went on and on about how stupid Tohru was. Kyo and Tohru just backed away slowly.

Once they were away from the crazy couple they began to walk again. For the third time that day Kyo reached out for Tohru's hand, but then they heard something. It sounded like music. They walked toward the sound to see……..HATORI BREAK DANCING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was becoming one weird day.

They ran away terrified by the sight they had just saw. They were officially scarred for life.

Once again as they were walking they heard music. This time it was ballroom music. Kyo and Tohru peaked around a bush to see Akito and Kureno Ballroom dancing. Akito was wearing a gown and Kureno was wearing a suit. Tohru's jaw dropped and Kyo fainted!

Why was everyone acting like freaks today?

After Kyo recovered and Tohru pulled herself together, they left the weird couple alone. They walked a little longer and this time Kyo didn't hesitate, he reached out and took Tohru's hand. She blushed and they kept going in silence. They were about to head home when they spotted Yuki with Machi coming down the walkway.

"Oh, great not that damn Yuki." Kyo muttered letting go of Torhu's hand.

"Miss Honda, it is good to see you. Are you and Kyo enjoying your day?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and began to speak with Machi.

"Kyo, may I speak with you?" Yuki asked sounding tense. Kyo nodded and they walked away from the girls to the quiet.

"You better be taking care of Miss Honda, because if you break her heart I will break you." Yuki warned. Kyo glared at him.

"I would never hurt her." Kyo growled

"Then we have an agreement, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to Machi." And then Kyo was alone. Seconds later Tohru appeared.

"Hey Kyo are you ready to go back home?" She asked. Kyo solemnly nodded. He wanted this date to be perfect, but it had turned into a disaster. As they walked back home he didn't even try to take her hand, but Tohru took his hand. He smiled.

"I gotta say this day has been weird. I hope this hasn't been the worst date of your life." Kyo said when they got back home.

"Actually this was my first date and it was really nice." Tohru said smiling. Kyo brightened a bit.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and then she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went inside. Before Kyo walked in he thought to himself. I guess this wasn't the worst date of his life.

**A/N: AWWWWWWW! Don't you love fluffy endings. Well I'll be seeing ya! BYE!!!!!!**


End file.
